


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 22 | Remus's 13th Birthday

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Remus Lupin, James Potter Fluff, Peter Pettigrew Fluff, Remus Lupin Birthday, Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius black fluff, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Marauders, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Remus awakes to gifts from his friends and a new feeling of belonging.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 22 | Remus's 13th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

10th March 1973-  
Remus

“Happy Birthday!” Remus opened his eyes slowly, still waking up from his sleep. James, Sirius and Peter stood next to his bed, looking over him. Remus rubbed his tired eyes and sat up.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, still half asleep.  
“What? You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday did you?” asked James, adjusting his glasses.  
“Well, I just-”  
“Honestly Remus, what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t celebrate your birthday?” Sirius said, ruffling Remus’s hair.   
“Yeah! And we had to get you something of course!” Peter exclaimed as he walked over to his bed and pulled out a small stack of presents.  
“You really shouldn’t have.” Remus wasn’t used to having all the attention from other kids. He’d never had a real group of friends before as he hadn't gone to school and his parents kept him hidden away. Remus felt as if they were ashamed of his condition somehow, he felt like they saw him as a burden. They were always fussing over him but never seemed to want to. So it was nice to have real friends, ones who he didn’t feel like he was a burden too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.


End file.
